


Salty/Sweet

by Erisabesu (ErisabesuFic)



Series: The Experiment Series [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Food Kink, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisabesuFic/pseuds/Erisabesu
Summary: “Now this is sheer bliss, Naruto thinks, grinning like he does every morning he wakes up in his oversized bed, sandwiched between his two favorite men.”  [2008.11.03]The third and final installment of the "experiment series," written while I was recovering from wisdom tooth surgery.  ♥
Relationships: Sai/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: The Experiment Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546276
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Salty/Sweet

**Salty/Sweet**

♦

_Now this is sheer bliss,_ Naruto thinks, grinning like he does every morning he wakes up in his oversized bed, sandwiched between his two favorite men.

On his left is Sai, curled up against him, one leg twined around his. And on his right is Sasuke, grudgingly using his arm as a pillow, facing away despite the snuggled closeness of their bodies. Naruto smirks, turning his nose into the back of Sasuke’s neck and then nibbling.

“Good morning…” he whispers, watching Sasuke twitch from the goose bumps even though he pulls away with an irritated growl.

Naruto chuckles. “Grumpy as usual,” he says, kissing Sasuke’s bare shoulder blade before the man on his left reaches up to stroke his cheek, and gently turns his head back in the other direction.

“ _I’m_ not grumpy, Naruto-kun,” Sai stretches up against him so their lips can meet and then part for each other in a long, sensual kiss.

“Mmm, I do like that about you, Sai,” Naruto whispers in-between kisses and licks down Sai’s throat. Sai slips both arms up around Naruto’s neck and exhales a deep breath while Naruto covers his jaw with gentle bites and then nibbles over to his ear.

Sai shifts his hip to press his growing erection into Naruto’s bare thigh, and Naruto begins to angle closer to accommodate him when he suddenly feels a hand close around his cock. Naruto pauses, lifting one brow as the man on his right turns and twines his body closer.

“It’s not fair to leave me out,” Sasuke grumbles, lifting his chin just enough to brush their lips together while his wrist begins a steady rhythm beneath the blankets.

Naruto grins in pleasure, feeling Sai’s hand move possessively over his chest. “Sasuke, say good morning to Sai,” he instructs.

Sasuke’s eyes narrow, but he moves close enough to kiss Sai on the lips. Sai turns away at the last minute so the kiss falls short, landing on his cheek.

“Sai,” Naruto frowns, “Sasuke was saying good morning to you. What do you say?”

Sai presses his lips together in a pout, then leans back towards Sasuke and slides a hand into his hair, drawing him forward for a full kiss. Sasuke resists on principle, but then melts enough to open his mouth and kiss back.

“That’s better,” Naruto encourages, his voice turned husky. He pulls both of them closer, stroking down their smooth, muscular backs. “Much _much_ better…”

The next half hour progresses like most of their mornings, Naruto carefully balancing every lick, grope, and thrust in pleasuring his lovers before he has to speed-shower and head out to the Hokage tower. Sasuke and Sai both walk him to the door, where neither wants the other to have his goodbye kiss, so Naruto diplomatically gives them both a second helping to subdue any arguing about who might have gotten more.

“Now don’t get into any trouble while I’m gone, okay? You both have the day off, so Sasuke will be in charge of dinner, and Sai you’re in charge of dessert. See you at sundown!” He waves and disappears into the early brightness, pulling the door closed behind him.

The moment he’s gone they separate to opposite areas of the apartment.

Sasuke goes right to the hall closet, pulling out a fluffy towel. “Naruto said _I’m_ in charge of dinner tonight, so no coming into the kitchen until I say so–got it?” His eyes flash red in warning.

“Fine, fine,” Sai ties a vigorous knot in the satin sash of his robe. “But Naruto said _I’m_ in charge of dessert–so if you’re not done by 4pm I’ll be taking over the kitchen. By _force_ , if necessary. Understand?”

“Whatever,” Sasuke disappears into the bathroom to take a shower.

Sai sniffs in disdain, ensconcing himself on the sofa with the daily comics, the noise of running water in the background.

♦

Naruto’s instincts tell him that something … _something_ must have happened while he was gone, since he opens the door and nobody is there to greet him.

He cautiously steps into their spacious apartment, hoping that maybe his boyfriends just happen to be out on an errand of some kind–when he sees the total disaster awaiting him in the kitchen. He puts both hands on his whiskered cheeks, stunned by the vast wreckage.

“What the…” Naruto’s wide blue eyes pass from the scorch marks running up the wall by the refrigerator and blackening the melted glass of the small window over the sink, to the inky paw prints spotting the cabinetry and counters, complete with claws that gouged through both wood and tile alike. Several drawers are upended with the contents all over the floor, cutlery and forks and every chopstick in the house sticking from the walls, the ceiling, even the clock. Their table is cracked in two, lying in a heap among the rubble and speckled with a sea of rice kernels from an exploded storage canister.

Naruto rubs his face, angered that this kind of nonsense is _still_ happening after so many months of trying to make their living arrangements–not to mention their lives–actually work.

“Sai! Sasuke! Get out here!” he shouts, resting one hand on his hip and hearing two doors open and close from further back in the apartment.

Sai appears in a pair of pajama pants Naruto recognizes from his dresser, a few dots of ink he missed still stuck to his skin. Sasuke comes in right behind him, hair still wet and scraggly from a hasty shower, dripping water onto a pajama shirt Naruto also recognizes from his things. Neither of them meet his eyes.

“What the hell happened here?!” he demands, watching both their heads snap up in twin scowls.

They each point a finger at the other, shouting: “ _HE_ started it!”

Naruto clenches his teeth, furious. “That is not an answer! How could you two destroy our kitchen like this!”

“I _told_ him to clean it up, but he wouldn’t do anything. Prick.” Sai crosses his arms, glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke flicks his hair, “Fuck off! Why should I have to clean up after _you_? Asswipe.”

“Just shut up, both of you,” Naruto cuts in. “Did you even make dinner and dessert? Or did you just fight the whole time I was gone, huh?”

“Of course I made dinner!” Sasuke crosses his arms in defense, then rushes angrily to the refrigerator and yanks the door open. He pulls out a serving platter with something raw and mangled looking on it. “I made a beautiful salmon dish for us, but _he_ fucking ruined it!”

“Did you do this?” Naruto turns a heavy glare on Sai, who looks away, aloof, scratchin his cheek.

“He made the whole apartment smell like _pussy_ ,” Sai wrinkles his nose, “I would _never_ serve you something so disgusting, so I gave it to the alley cats out back.”

“Go to hell!” Sasuke roars, rushing back at him.

Naruto grabs Sasuke by the elbow, though he’s just as furious. “I’m very disappointed in you, Sai!”

“Then it’s okay for _him_ to ruin _my_ dessert?!” Sai points in accusation, baring his teeth.

Naruto feels Sasuke stiffen under his grip. He squeezes his hand tighter. “Did you ruin his dessert, too?!”

“Just look at what he did!” Sai pushes Sasuke out of the way and reaches inside the refrigerator. He pulls out a short cake stand with the remains of a white layer cake barely holding its form from all the damage on one side, like someone punched it.

“He ruined my cake!” Sai shouts, barely containing his emotions.

“Oops,” Sasuke says, oozing sarcasm. “I must have thought that was your slutty white _ass_ in need of a good pounding.”

“He _fucked_ my cake!” Sai wails, lunging at Sasuke.

Naruto’s jaw hangs open, stunned.

“You deserved it!” Sasuke lunges at Sai, both of them dropping their platters of ruined food and trying to wring each other’s necks. “I told you not to wear Naruto’s clothes!”

“You’re wearing them too, you asshole!”

Naruto doesn’t bother trying to stop them, grinding his teeth in fury. He walks away from the both of them, going to the bedroom and picking out a new pair of pants, since the ones he’s wearing now have white frosting and Salmon sauce on them. While he changes he can hear Sai slip on the rice grains and take Sasuke down with him, though the wrestling doesn’t stop, even on top of so much litter and garbage and bits of food.

When he’s finished, he goes to the kitchen doorway and stands there until they notice his presence and stop squabbling enough to sit up. Seeing how angry he is, however, they avoid his eyes in embarrassment.

“You’ve got twenty minutes to clean this shit up. If it’s not done when I get home, I’ll be walking back out that door and not coming back. Got it?”

Tight lipped, they both nod. Naruto turns and leaves.

♦

It all starts as one of Kakashi’s pranks.

In the battle against Pein Naruto loses his apartment; his precious ramen posters and Walrus-toothed nightcap are eradicated by an explosion that takes out the whole block. The reshuffle of housing following the aftermath of the battle puts Naruto in an apartment for two–only Kakashi makes an error (which he repeatedly denies) and Naruto finds himself assigned to live with both Sasuke _and_ Sai. Under the same roof. At the same time.

Two bedrooms and three men.

In an effort to preserve his lifespan, Naruto lets them stake their territories without him and tries to sleep on the couch, but Sai won’t hear of it; they share the bed in Sai’s room for roughly 2.73 innocent hours before an angered Sasuke raises hell. Naruto tries to go back to the couch, but Sasuke won’t let him; they share the bed in Sasuke’s room for roughly 1.86 hours of innocence before Sai objects to the arrangements and climbs in with them. Caught in the middle, Naruto tries his very best just to go to sleep with his arms at his sides… but he ends up staring at the ceiling for most of the night while Sasuke and Sai cling to him, a position he’d never once dreamed of being in.

The early light of morning peeking through the window makes him sigh in relief, imagining the weirdness of the circumstances to be over very soon. But mother nature has her share of tricks, and Naruto soon realizes that both men in bed with him have that peculiar condition known as morning wood. And once he realizes it, his dick follows suit–a detail neither Sasuke or Sai are the type to miss.

Naruto tries to disentangle his arms and escape, but his hands are _right there_ and he can’t help rubbing their groins by accident. This leads to the inevitable–the men beside him become even more aroused, and before he knows what’s happening they’re panting and sucking on his neck while he fists their cocks, one in each hand. They come rather quickly, Sasuke biting his shoulder and Sai whimpering into his ear–the thrill of this newfound power gives Naruto gooseflesh, and the hardest hard-on of his entire life.

“Hey, we’re not done yet,” he says, making sure they don’t fall back asleep or try to slip away before returning the favor–they can’t deny he deserves it. Sai and Sasuke blink up at him through their lust-haze, and he grins, feeling two hands search out the juncture of his legs. They avoid touching each other, but somehow Naruto learns to manage the two of them, turning their nights and days into a delicate–and sometimes _dangerous_ –balance of satiating three appetites.

It helps that Naruto’s is the largest.

It also helps that he buys a bigger bed.

♦

Twenty minutes is just enough time to pick up Ichiraku’s takeout and swing by the grocery store on the way back. Plastic sack in hand, Naruto opens the door to their apartment for the second time that evening, but to a much improved atmosphere.

Both black-haired men come over at once to greet him with kisses, even if all three of them hesitate at first. They’re dressed in the same clothes, and look more disheveled than before, but at least they don’t look like they fought anymore while he was gone. Right away he can smell the lemony scent of cleaners and disinfectant, which puts him a bit more at ease.

“We cleaned the kitchen…” Sai gestures for Naruto to inspect their work.

Naruto peeks inside the doorway, seeing everything more or less back in place, save for a few things beyond repair.

Sasuke crosses his arms, brows drawn together in worry. “I couldn’t fix the window yet, so I’ll have to order one tomorrow.”

“And I can order new cabinet doors, too,” Sai looks down at his hands.

“That’s fine,” Naruto answers them both. “This is much better.” He turns and heads into the bedroom, setting his parcel on the nightstand.

When Sai and Sasuke have followed him, he cocks his head at the adjacent bathroom. “Now both of you strip, and clean each other up. And do a _very_ thorough job. Okay?”

They look at each other in obvious dismay, but neither of them argue. “Oh, and leave the door and the shower curtain open,” he adds, amused when they both color in an awkward blush.

Naruto takes off his clothes too, then gets his steaming bowl of takeout Ramen and sits on the bed where he has a clear view into the bathroom. They’re not particularly quick about jumping into the shower without him there. When the water’s just right and they’re both standing in the bathtub, Sai is the first to reach for the shampoo, working it throughout Sasuke’s hair and squeezing out the excess lather. Sasuke rinses it out himself, but then they switch spots so he can take the same care with Sai’s hair.

Naruto slurps his noodles, enjoying the sight of both naked men through the steam. He’s drinking the last of the broth by the time Sasuke and Sai have soaped, stroked, and rinsed each other off, half hard from the subtle eroticism involved in mutual bathing–even when they consider the other a sort of enemy. Naruto puts the bowl aside and brings his grocery bag closer on the bed before giving his next instructions.

“Sasuke, put your hands on the wall,” he says, disregarding Sasuke’s irritated glance his way. “Sai–I want you to get him ready.”

Sasuke and Sai exchange a long look, and then Sasuke reluctantly complies, placing both hands on the back wall so the shower spray can angle down his back. Sai moves closer, running hesitant hands over Sasuke’s skin before parting his ass cheeks. Naruto can tell Sai is being gentle, though Sasuke still jerks once or twice in protest. From the angle, he can see Sasuke’s teeth biting into his bottom lip, as well as Sai’s flushing cheeks as Sasuke’s wet cock becomes fully erect. Naruto rubs his hand over his own erection, silently reminding himself to be patient.

“That’s good, Sai,” Naruto says. “Now switch.”

It takes them a moment to catch their breath, but they slide around each other and Sai puts his hands on the wall, just as Sasuke had. Sasuke isn’t as hesitant to move his hands over Sai’s wet skin. Naruto thinks it’s probably the sense of urgency Sasuke’s full erection presents, but soon enough Sai’s in the same position, struggling to resist rocking back against Sasuke’s thrusting fingers.

Naruto watches them together until the heat of the water couples with their arousal in a wash of rose over pale skin, and then he gets up. He grabs two large fluffy towels and stands by the tub, nodding to Sai to turn off the water. Sai and Sasuke get out together and Naruto hands them towels, taking the time to carefully rub both of them down so they don’t catch a chill. They stand very close to him, both reaching out for the touch of his body, but he keeps them at arm’s length with a certain purpose in mind and leads them back to their bedroom.

Naruto pulls their pillows off the bed and lays them on the floor, then guides Sai to sit and wait. Sasuke he brings to the edge of the bed next to his parcel of food. Sasuke reaches for him automatically, but Naruto catches his hands and puts them flat on the bedcovers instead.

“Are you hungry?” he asks, tucking a damp lock of hair back behind Sasuke’s ear.

Sasuke nods, wary. Naruto fights the urge to grin, reaching into the plastic sack and grabbing the container of salmon sashimi. He brings a piece to his mouth and holds it between his lips, leaning forward and offering Sasuke half. Sasuke’s eyes flash in desire, and he doesn’t hesitate to lean closer and feed from his mouth. They chew and swallow quickly, then Naruto kisses him long and hard, reaching for another piece of salmon. This he rests on Sasuke’s nipple, teasing him with the cool temperature before sucking both salmon and nipple into his mouth.

“Nnngh,” Sasuke moans, eyes closed, and teeth biting into his lip.

Naruto’s hand slips lower in-between Sasuke’s legs while his mouth is busy on Sasuke’s chest. He eats three more sections, from Sasuke’s chest, abs, and navel before draping salmon over the tip of Sasuke’s erection. Sasuke looks at him, wide-eyed in anticipation.

“Doesn’t he look yummy?” Naruto turns to ask Sai.

Sai’s dark eyes move over Sasuke’s body, showing a lust that doesn’t match his measured tone of voice. “…I don’t care for fish,” he answers, though Naruto can see the truth on his face plain enough.

Naruto glances at Sasuke, who meets Sai’s eyes for half a second before he has to look away in embarrassment. It doesn’t diminish the size of his hard-on, Naruto notes, licking his lips. “I think you might change your mind once you’ve had a taste,” Naruto whispers, sliding between Sasuke’s thighs. “Every part of Sasuke is _good_ ,” he says, licking his way up the underside of Sasuke’s cock and sucking the salmon from the blushing head.

Naruto continues teasing him with licks and bites until Sai’s cheeks are red from watching, and the towel in his lap is tented. Then Naruto beckons Sai with a crook of his finger and offers a piece of sashimi held within a kiss. Sai comes to him and eats from his mouth with a passion, but pauses when Naruto places more sashimi on Sasuke’s cock.

“Go on,” Naruto urges, stroking his fingers along the back of Sai’s neck and shoulders as he nestles between Sasuke’s legs.

Sai gives him a few warm-up licks before hunger wins out, and he swipes the fish eagerly from where it’s served. Naruto lets him eat the last of the salmon, though by that point Sai’s guard has come down enough for him to begin a serious blowjob–something not even stubborn Sasuke could refuse. He watches the two of them get lost in the act, neither seeming to realize his non-involvement. Naruto grins, absolutely fine with that.

He’s experienced Sai’s blowjobs countless times, so when Sasuke bucks on the bed and snarls in that way of his, Naruto isn’t surprised. Sai doesn’t miss the more subtle warning signs either; he swallows it all and licks his lips, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes meet Sasuke’s–they’ve got twin expressions of bewilderment and denial that Naruto is quick to smother. He pulls Sai towards him for a deep kiss, rewarding him for a job well done.

“I think it’s time for dessert,” Naruto says, nibbling Sai’s ear. He glances at Sasuke, who sits further back on the bed, trying to pretend his cheeks aren’t still red from orgasm.

Naruto pretends not to notice, and reaches for the white bakery box full of miniature cupcakes complete with cream filling. He brings one to his mouth and bites, inviting Sai to share. Sai eagerly takes his half, cream dripping onto both their chins in a highly erotic mess. Naruto takes his time licking away the drops as they kiss and share the sweet, buttery flavors. He moves on to dab the frosting of one cupcake on Sai’s right nipple, squeezing the cream inside onto his left. While he works to decorate Sai’s chest and feed from his skin, he’s aware of Sasuke watching from the bed.

Naruto makes sure the angle is right for Sasuke to see his hand squeezing cream and frosting onto Sai’s erection, and working bits of cupcake into the gooey mix. Naruto sucks Sai’s nipples until his back is arched taut, his voice no more than a breathy groan. From the corner of his eye he can see Sasuke reach for his towel and cover his lap with it, trying to remain unnoticed during the show.

Naruto keeps his smirk to himself, licking frosting from Sai’s navel before teasing his throbbing cock. Naruto looks up at Sasuke, swirling his tongue over the tip of Sai’s cock and revealing the pinkness of his skin.

“Ready to try some?” he asks, taking another cupcake and transferring the icing to the spot he’s just cleaned.

Sasuke clears his throat, looking away. “I don’t eat sweets.”

Naruto looks Sai up and down where he’s lying on the pillows, flushed with need and panting for release. He reaches for a cupcake and scrapes off the frosting with one finger. “Are you sure?” he challenges Sasuke, lifting Sai’s leg and swirling the frosting right _there_. Sai shivers, trying not to moan.

Sasuke swallows, his dark eyes dilating in anticipation. Naruto chuckles, bending down. “Sai tastes _so good_ ,” he whispers pausing to lick Sai’s balls before pressing his tongue into the white frosting below them. Sai whimpers throughout the duration, making incredibly sexy noises and gripping the pillows in clenched fists. Soon Naruto licks his lips, knowing both Sai and Sasuke are at their breaking point.

He beckons to Sasuke, who slides to the floor beside him. Naruto scoops the cream from a cupcake and smears it on his mouth, then lets Sasuke come over to kiss and lick it from him. They repeat this twice more before Naruto takes the remaining cupcakes and squashes them in his fist, dribbling cream and cake and frosting right between Sai’s legs.

Sasuke doesn’t even think twice. He bends down to Sai’s hard-on and follows each trail of white with his warm tongue, not missing a single drop. It takes some effort to clean all of him, but Sasuke doesn’t stop his precise attentions even when the sweetness has diminished; Naruto watches, rapt, as he sinks all of Sai into the back of his throat and then releases at just the right moment so he doesn’t choke. Sai cries out and thrashes, eyes heavy-lidded with satisfaction even though it’s Sasuke licking his lips and looking back at him.

There’s a repeat of their mirrored bewilderment, though Naruto can tell that the ice has somehow been melted, hopefully for good. He pulls Sasuke into his arms and kisses him, then offers a hand to Sai so he can sit up. He kisses Sai again too, and then looks at the two of them, hoping they’ll kiss each other and make up properly.

For once, he doesn’t have to make it a request. With the awkwardness of first-time lovers–even though they’ve all been sleeping together for half a year now–Sasuke and Sai brush their lips together voluntarily. Naruto’s heart thumps, watching his two most precious people engaged in a display of affection. They’re tentative at first, but it doesn’t take them long to find their own rhythm, hands reaching out to explore and caress, stroke and trace every curve and muscle they’ve rejected up ’till now.

It’s so good to see them like this Naruto almost forgets about the hardness still straining between his thighs.

Sasuke breaks the kiss to nibble a line down Sai’s neck, and Sai flutters his eyes closed, nuzzling Sasuke back and then licking his ear.

“What should we do about Naruto?” Sasuke whispers.

Naruto’s ears prick.

Sai slides one hand up into Sasuke’s hair, the other down the curve of his back. “You can go first,” he says.

“You sure?” Sasuke moves so they can look at each other.

“Yes,” Sai nods, licking Sasuke’s lower lip. “But I’m first next time.”

“Okay,” Sasuke agrees, opening his mouth to catch Sai’s tongue between his teeth in a playful bite before they continue making out.

Naruto watches while they kiss, both of them so cute and eager to explore this new realm of addiction. Grinning, he starts to move to the bed so as not to interrupt–but Sasuke catches his arm before he gets too far.

“Don’t mind me,” Naruto winks, trying to give them some space.

Sai and Sasuke move together, cornering him against the side of the bed. Sasuke lifts Naruto’s hand up, covered in cake and frosting from earlier, and sucks everything off his pinky. Sai follows suit, cleaning off his thumb and moving with Sasuke until every last bit of his hand and wrist is clean.

Naruto’s eyes darken in lust. Sasuke and Sai straddle each of his legs, trading off between kissing his mouth and stroking his cock. Sai’s the one who moves away to get the lube, so Sasuke slides onto Naruto’s lap and kisses him senseless. Naruto’s hands dig into his buttocks, squeezing while Sasuke rocks his hips backward to rub against him. Sai returns and takes the spot behind Sasuke, cuddling up to his back and kissing the side of his neck.

Sasuke closes his eyes and groans, Sai’s hands slipping around him to gently pinch his nipples. Naruto salivates at the sight of them together, more than ready to take this even further. Sai pushes Sasuke forward into Naruto’s arms, and Naruto holds on tight as Sai uses lube on them both. Sasuke shakes in anticipation; Naruto hisses through his teeth as Sai guides the tip of his cock to the right spot and Sasuke automatically moves to take him inside, inch by slow, sweet inch.

Sasuke rolls his hips back and forth, choosing a careful rhythm that Naruto finds maddening. He puts up with it for a while, watching Sasuke’s long lashes flutter against his pink cheeks, Sai’s hand crooking between them to work Sasuke’s cock simultaneously. But in the end it’s _too_ sexy–Naruto growls against Sasuke’s throat and tips them to the side onto the pillows.

Sasuke flops onto his back, and Naruto lifts one leg over his shoulder, thrusting harder and deeper into him. Sai curls up beside Sasuke and sucks on his nipples, then thrusts his tongue into Sasuke’s mouth to resume their newfound pleasure. With this sight before him, it takes less time than usual for Naruto to reach his climax. He and Sai make Sasuke come first, twitching uncontrollably in the nest of pillows, and then Naruto comes, shuddering with every thrust and clenching his teeth.

Afterwards he curls up next to Sai, the only one of them left with a stiff cock. Naruto and Sasuke exchange a smirk, and then they both move to give Sai some attention, passing the time before round two by showing him no mercy. They drag him to the bed and sandwich him between them, making sure he’s completely ready for Naruto’s growing erection. Familiar with Sai’s preferences, Naruto takes him from behind–only this time Sai’s mouth and throat are occupied in Sasuke’s lap, a new and very much appreciated addition to their usual routines.

The incredible eroticism makes Naruto rougher, pounding mercilessly until Sai can’t stand it anymore, shooting his load all over the blankets and crying out in his sexiest voice. Naruto catches Sasuke’s eyes, dark and drunk from complete sexual satisfaction; he throws his head back from the resulting orgasm, so intense he’s actually dizzy. Out of breath, Sai collapses onto their mattress, head and shoulders cradled in Sasuke’s lap. Naruto smiles and falls down beside them, catching his breath.

None of them move. None of them _can_ move.

None of them want to, he realizes later, all three of them curled up more peacefully than ever before. He doesn’t want to ruin it, but his stomach growls in a demand for food he can’t ignore.

“Wait,” Sasuke says, not letting him up from the bed. Sasuke reaches for Sai’s ink brush and scroll.

Naruto watches Sai take it and nod, putting the brush in his mouth and wetting the tip, then scribbling some sort of bird that erupts from the page and disappears through the cracked window.

“What did you order?” Sasuke asks, moving so Sai can lie back down more comfortably.

“Pizza,” Sai replies.

“Ugh.” Sasuke rolls his eyes. “Well whatever. At least we don’t have to get up.” He snuggles closer to Naruto, who exchanges an amused smirk with Sai.

_Now this is_ true _bliss_ , Naruto muses, lying in bed with his two favorite shinobi, limp with satisfaction and heart bursting with affection. He sighs in contentment, making plans to turn their lease into a more permanent arrangement.

At least… until he gets the bill for the new window and kitchen cabinets.

Somewhere else in Konoha, Hatake Kakashi is laughing.

—

Ω


End file.
